1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to vehicle seat assemblies for use with motor vehicles.
2. Background Art
A vehicle seat assembly for use with a motor vehicle may include a seat cushion frame connected to a seat back frame by a pair of pivotable joints. The pivotable joints allow the seat back frame to pivot with respect to the seat cushion frame. Examples of vehicle seat assemblies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,219,202 and 6,022,074.
Under the invention, a vehicle seat assembly for use with a vehicle includes a seat cushion frame adapted to be installed in the vehicle. An energy managing support bracket is attached to the seat cushion frame, and a recliner mechanism is attached to the support bracket. The assembly also includes a seat back frame connected to the recliner mechanism such that the seat back frame is pivotable with respect to the seat cushion frame. Furthermore, the support bracket is configured to attenuate energy associated with a rear impact to the vehicle when the assembly is installed in the vehicle, so as to inhibit rebound of the seat back frame.